A Fantastic Christmas for the Fabulous Group of Five
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For Taz, Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Taylor are spending Christmas together. How will the group of five friends entertain themselves on this cold, snowy day?


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** Taz  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Beware Freddy Fazbear  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Taylor Williams (OC), Molly Weasley  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Friendship, Family, Christmas  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Yaaay Merry Christmas Taz! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>A Fantastic Christmas for the Fabulous Group of Five<strong>  
><em>Angelina, Fred, George, Lee, and Taylor are spending Christmas together. How will the group of five friends entertain themselves on this cold, snowy day?<em>

Christmas 1995

"Ange! Tay! I swear to Merlin you'd better get down here quick!" George yelled up the stairs.

"Otherwise we're gonna open your presents!" Fred threatened.

"And Lee will eat all the mince pies we nicked from the kitchen," George added with a snicker.

"Mmmf!" Was Lee's muffled reply.

"We're coming!" Angelina yelled as she and Taylor raced down the stairs, arriving in time to see the boys beaming by the tree.

"No need to shout. I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole of your family," Taylor said with a huff. "How have your parents not woken up?"

"Put a permanent sticking charm on their doors for the next hour," Fred smirked. "And they sleep like logs."

"Mum snores," George added.

"Of course you did some sort of charm," Angelina laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Oi, Lee. Gimmie." She gestured to the plate of mince pies, and Lee reluctantly handed them over.

"I saw one of the gnomes in a rather questionable outfit earlier," George suddenly said, eyeing Taylor suspiciously.

"Yep, that was Lee and me," Taylor beamed. "We caught the sucker and bam! Instant elf outfit."

"One of my better pieces of work," Lee added proudly.

"And probably your last. Right, presents then?" Angelina suggested with a grin, settling herself down between George and Lee.

"Presents," the twins agreed in unison.

"Mine first!" Lee exclaimed, shoving a present towards each of them in turn.

"Wow, Lee, did you wrap these yourself?" George smirked, observing the wrapping paper.

"You've got some skill, mate," Fred added, shaking the box to detect the contents.

"You could just open it, Fred," Taylor suggested in exasperation, as Angelina rolled her eyes.

Fred shrugged, ripping open the wrapping paper as the others did the same.

"Wow, Lee, you shouldn't have," Taylor remarked dryly as she held up an underwear set.

"Very thoughtful of you." Angelina compared her own set to Taylor's.

"Wow, mate!" Fred exclaimed

"Thanks," George grinned, as he and his brother eyed their dungbombs and frogspawn soap from Zonko's.

"Me next!" Angelina smiled, shoving her much better wrapped parcels at the rest of the group.

Around half an hour later the group of friends were happily lounging around the fire, with one or two many mince pies having been consumed.

"You know what we should do?" Angelina asked after a moment of silence.

"Count how many mince pies can Lee eat without exploding?" Taylor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The number goes up every year," Lee smirked, patting his stomach.

"Come on Angie, the suspense is killing me," Fred remarked, sniffing his new frogspawn soap. "Tell us."

"I think we should bake cookies," Angelina announced.

"Careful, George, you're resembling something of a lemur," Lee chuckled, as George beamed with delight.

"Shut it," the lemur in question muttered, elbowing Lee in the side. "I like cookies!"

"Don't we all," Taylor agreed with a grin, getting up to make her way into the kitchen.

"Good idea, Angie," Fred praised as he followed Tay into the kitchen.

"Well," Lee yawned, leaning back against the counter. "You lot start baking, and I'll just make myself comfy…"

"Great idea, Lee. I myself prefer to eat the cookies instead of bake them," George grinned, settling himself down at the kitchen table.

"No," Angelina protested, as Taylor swatted them both on the back of the head. "You're going to join in like the rest of us. George, get the flour, Lee, get the cooking bowls."

"Yes, Angie," Lee muttered obligingly, only to be interrupted by Angelina's shriek of surprise, as George dumped some flour on her head.

"George Weasley!"

"Yes?" George questioned with faux innocence.

"Nothing," Angelina smirked, before cracking an egg over his head.

"Oh, it's on," George snickered, launching a spoonful of sugar at Angelina, who ducked, and the sugar landed right in poor Taylor's face instead.

"Weasley!" Taylor yelled, chucking some chocolate chunks at George, only to miss and hit Lee in the eye.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, Williams," Lee grinned, grabbing a tea towel and running after Tay, whipping it at her but accidentally getting Fred in the face.

"Oi!" Fred protested, as George roared with laughter.

"Boys!" A shriek sounded from behind them, and they all spun around to see Mrs Weasley standing there, hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

"…Making cookies?" Angelina suggested.

"Out!" Mrs Weasley ordered. "I have to make Christmas dinner in here, and I can't have you lot making the place messy!" Her frown deepened as she surveyed the flour on the walls and the sugar in Taylor's hair.

Still laughing at their escapades, the five sauntered out of the kitchen and back into the living room, where they settled down once more to survey their presents.

"You know," George mused, flipping through his new Quidditch book. "We have that tradition going on that just can't be broken now."

"What's that?" Angelina questioned.

"Yes, George, tell us the absolutely thrilling activity you have in mind," Fred snickers.

"A snowball fight!" George exclaimed as if it were obvious, whacking Fred across the head with his latest Christmas jumper from his mother.

"Careful George, your mum put a lot of love and work into making that jumper for you," Angelina teased, earning herself a glare.

"Well the rest of you now have the honour of receiving one, so you might as well wear them. And I must say, green is a very fitting colour on you Lee," Fred joked.

"It definitely goes with my eyes," Lee grinned.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for!" Taylor jumped up, pulling on her hat. "Teams?"

"Every man for himself?" Lee suggested.

"Psh, no," Taylor replied. "Remember how that went in fourth year?"

"A good point there, Tay. Me and Lee against you three?" Fred grinned. "It'll be a rematch from last year."

"Brilliant," they all agreed as they stomped outside, everyone pulling on their incdredibly attractive jumpers from Mrs Weasley.

"You better not turn on Tay and me again George," Angelina cautions.

"You know we could kick your ass," Taylor warned, but her only reply was a playful smirk as George picked up some snow.

If Harry and Ron were to look outside at that precise moment, they would see a boy with dark hair chasing a laughing girl with black hair, while two ginger boys roared with laughter as they tackled a girl with an golden 'A' on her jumper, protesting that it was mutiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> The Convergence Roleplay is owned by Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx). All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

**The Roleplay: **With no idea why they're stuck on an odd planet, with seemingly no way home, a collection of fictional characters must band together to continue to ask themselves why they are there, and figure out exactly what the gigantic box dominating the world is for. Welcome to the Convergence.

The Convergence is a Multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Studios MCU, Percy Jackson, the Vampire Diaries, the Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergent and the Fox MCU! Check out the Link in the profile!


End file.
